1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing overheating of a computer system.
2. Background
Modern day computer systems place increasingly powerful central processing units (CPUs) in small enclosed structures or packages. The increased speed of the CPUs often results in generation of heat in the enclosed structure which requires a cooling system, usually a cooling fan, to keep the computer system from overheating. A failure of the fan may result in overheating of this computer system and damage to the circuitry within the computer. Such damage can be extremely expensive.
In order to minimize costs and to fully utilize the excess power provided by powerful CPUs, modern computer systems increasingly integrate as many functions as possible into the central processing unit. Operating system software controls operation of the central processing unit. Thus, in many designs, operating systems or other software controls a CPU which controls the fans that cool the computer system. As the computer system gets hotter, the cooling fans typically run faster increasing the rate of airflow and cooling the computer system to prevent overheating.
One problem with integration of cooling functions into the CPU is that when the CPU fails or the software controlling the CPU fails, the cooling system controlled by the CPU also fails. Cooling system failure may result in overheating of circuitry, and expensive damage to computer system circuits.
Thus, an apparatus or method is needed which will prevent the system from overheating in the event that the software or circuitry controlling the cooling system fails.